


Mommy's Special Boy

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Implied incest.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/12864.html">a post about crack pairings</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/"></a><b>gqmf_heroes</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mommy's Special Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied incest.
> 
> Inspired by [a post about crack pairings](http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/12864.html) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/)**gqmf_heroes**.

"Gabriel! What are you doing out here?" Virginia had her nice jacket on and her good purse on her arm. It was sinful not to dress neatly for evening mass. "Weren't you were going to the dance with that girl, Vicky."

Gabriel was sitting on the front step of their apartment building wearing a suit meant for a man far older than his seventeen years, in fact, it had belonged to his father. He was slowly and viciously tearing apart the corsage he held in his hands. "No," he said roughly.

"But you left over half an hour ago to pick her up! Have you been sitting here all this time? She probably thinks you're standing her up!" Virginia walked down the steps and turned so she could look at her son's face. His brows were knit with anger, his eyes were hard and dark, and it was obvious from the rawness around his eyes he'd been crying.

"She doesn't think I'm standing her up, mom." He tore another petal off a flower, let it drop on the concrete step, and then ground it with the heel of one of his large feet.

Everything about his body was awkward at this age. He'd grown nearly a foot and a half since Christmas and besides his lanky limbs he had grown broad across his chest. He had the frame of a large man but he had yet to start filling it out. Not quite a boy but not yet a man.

"You should call her, at least," Virginia pushed. "She'd probably like to hear from y-"

"She had another date!" Gabriel's voice squeaked when he yelled and it deepened his blush of humiliation. "I went to her house and she had already left with David Gaetti."

"Is that the horrible boy who beat you up?" Gabriel nodded. "Well! I always suspected Vicky was a wicked girl! I don't see how she could have picked David over you when you're obviously so much more handsome and special than he is!"

"Mom, it isn't like that." Gabriel sighed and tossed the rest of the corsage onto the sidewalk. "She never really intended to go to the dance with me. It was a joke. They set me up."

"That's horrible!"

Gabriel looked at his mother then rolled his eyes. "That's high school, mom. I'm the butt of everyone's jokes, I have no friends, girls think I'm gross, and when I graduate I'm just going to take over the store and never have to deal with other people in social situations again."

"You are not giving up!" Virginia grabbed Gabriel's hands and hauled him to his feet. He had the advantage over her, physically, but she was his mother. "You don't get to give up, Gabriel. You are special and you can be and do anything you really want to."

He towered over his mother but was cowed before her faith in him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her saying, "And you're going to that dance."

He blinked in surprise. "W-what? But I don't have a date! I don't want to just stand there again while everyone else dances."

"Don't be silly, you know I'm a good dancer. We'll show them who can dance!"

Gabriel recoiled as he if he'd been slapped. "I can't go to the dance with my mother!" he gasped.

"What's the matter? Are you too good to dance with your mother?"

"No! It isn't that! It's just..." His voice trailed off as Virginia held his hand to her cheek. She rubbed her face against his knuckles.

"I understand," she said as she stroked his wrist gently. "Your mother isn't the same as a pretty girl."

Gabriel couldn't meet her eyes. "You're pretty," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed by her public display of affection.

She looked up at him with a smile and gently kissed the hand she'd been holding against her cheek. "Let's have our own dance, honey."

"I..." he caught sight of a neighbor standing staring at the two of them. He stepped back reflexively, putting distance between him and his mother. She held onto his hand so he couldn't go too far. "I don't want to dance," he said gruffly, painfully aware they were being watched.

"Then," she stepped in closer until he could feel her breath against his neck as she rose up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "we won't dance."

Gabriel squirmed but otherwise didn't move. He locked eyes with the neighbor across the street and for a long moment he was trapped between his disapproving stare and his mother's inappropriate stroking of his stomach through his suit jacket. When her hand dropped lower he closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"Let's go inside, Gabriel."

He didn't resist when she led him inside by the hand.


End file.
